Human Error
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi ketika Eren mendatangi pesta dansa. Tanpa peringatan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. AU. Levi x Eren.


**Human Error**

 **Sh** **ingeki no Kyojin/** **進撃の巨人** **/Attack On Titan by** **Hajime Isayama**

 **Levi and Eren**

 **Warnings :**

 **AU, +17, Terdapat adegan yang mengandur unsur percintaan sesama pria.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Some things are unexplainable and unpredictable**_

 _ **Without warning**_

 _ **They just call it 'Human Error'**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tak ada yang mengerti bahwa saat ini Eren tengah menahan sesuatu dari perutnya. Ia merasa mual dan ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya segera. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Levi—pria itu tengah menindih kakinya dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Eren berusaha untuk menjauhkan kepala Levi dengan pelan, berusaha membuat Levi tak bangun. Setelah lolos, Levi segera berlari belakang halaman rumah Hanji karena di kamar mandi tak memungkinkan. Eren menemukan Hanji sedang tertidur di atas toilet.

Merasa tak kuat, Eren segera memuntahkannya hingga tak tersisa, menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada tembok. Seharusnya Eren bisa menolak untuk datang ke pesta kelulusan kakak kelas mereka—Hanji yang sedang mendengkur di kamar mandi. Tetapi betapa bodohnya Eren ketika dia menerima saja ajakan itu yang ternyata pesta itu berubah menjadi liar ketika Hanji menyediakan kaleng bir untuk tamunya dan berakhirlah mereka menggila. Bahkan beberapa ada yang nekat melepaskan baju mereka dan tertidur begitu saja. Sedangkan Eren hanya mencoba sedikit karena Jean memaksanya dan kini Eren menyesalinya. Jean terus memaksa Eren menghabiskan dua botol kaleng bir sendirian dan Eren melakukan yang di suruh Jean padanya.

Tak pernah meminum bir membuat kepala Eren berdenyut-denyut dan perutnya menjadi mual. Ada satu alasan yang membuat Eren datang ke pesta Hanji. Ada seseorang yang dia suka datang ke pesta ini. Mikasa—perempuan itu datang ke pesta dan terlihat cantik ketika memasuki pintu rumah Hanji. Eren berusaha mendekati Mikasa tetapi tangan Jean menariknya dan menyuruh meminum bir sialan itu. Eren gagal mendekati Mikasi dan Eren tak tahu di mana Mikasa sekarang.

Merasa puas sudah mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya, Eren segera pergi ke dalam. Beruntung sebelum ke sini, Eren hanya memakan ramen di sebelam rumahnya sehingga tak perlu banyak keluar dari mulutnya. Eren kembali ke dalam. Jalannya terhuyung dan segera merebahkan diri di tempatnya semula. Matanya kembali tertutup, mencoba mencari ketenangan. Tetapi baru beberapa menit dia memejamkan mata ada sesuatu yang menyentuhnya. Sentuhan yang begitu lembut. Eren berusaha membuka matanya tetapi ada sesuatu yang merekat matanya.

Sentuhan lembut itu mulai menuruni keningnya dan menjamah hidung, lalu kedua pipinya. Eren menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiti agar sesuatu yang menganggunya segera pergi dari sana. Tetapi sentuhan itu selalu kembali. Ketika mata Eren terbuka walaupun setengah. Dia melihat samar-samar seseorang yang mengacaukan tidurnya.

Eren melihat seorang pria yang dia yakini sebagai Levi—pria yang menindih kakinya tadi. Levi kini memberikan kecupan-kecupan di kedua pipi Eren. Hidung Eren dengan jelas dapat mencium bau bir yang menusuk. Eren berusaha menjauhkan bibir Levi dari pipinya tetapi Levi sudah berada di atas badannya, menindih Eren agar tak menolak yang dia berikan. Lagi pula, alkohol telah melumpuhkan sebagian dayanya.

Bagaikan candu yang mengiurkan, Levi masih terus mengecup pipi Eren. Tak puas hanya dengan pipi, Levi segera mengesampingkan wajahnya. Levi bermaksud untuk mencium bibir Eren dan berhasil karena Eren terima begitu saja perlakuan Levi. Kemungkinan besar, Eren sudah terpengaruh oleh minuman beralkohol itu. Bibir Levi meminta lebih. Kini bibir Levi mulai menurun ke arah leher Eren. Tepat di leher, Levi memberikan sebuah tanda merah dan Eren mendesah, dan tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk leher Levi.

Desahan Eren semakin menjadi ketika tangan Levi bergerak, menaikkan baju Eren hingga menampilkan dada Eren yang putih dan mulus. Levi memainkan sesuatu di sana dan bibirnya berusaha menahan desahan Eren.

Levi terus membuat Eren mendesah dan menikmati yang diberikan levi padanya. Bibir dan tubuhnya merasa dimanjakan oleh Levi dan melupakan kenyataan bahwa Eren melakukannya dengan seorang pria. Sepertinya alkohol telah memberikan pengaruh buruk pada keduanya.

Pertautan mulut mereka semakin mendalam dan panas, tangan Levi tak berhenti untuk menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Eren. Levi menjulurkan lidahnya untuk merasakan sensasi di dalam mulut Eren dan berhasil. Eren membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Levi mempermainkannya. Eren meringis ketika dengan sengaja Levi mengigitnya.

Pengaruh alkohol semakin mendominasi setiap tingkah laku Eren dan Levi, bahkan pikiran mereka. Berawal hanya dari kecupan kini beralih ke dalam sesuatu yang memberikan kenikmatan. Keduanya sudah tak dapat mengendalikan tubuh mereka, melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah dua manusia dengan jenis kelamin yang sama yang melakukan hubungan yang tabu di mata masyarakat.

Tanpa rasa ketakutan, mereka bergerak dengan bebas dan merasakan sensasi yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Tak ada ruang yang membatasi mereka. Deruan napas menyeru saat birahi merenggang di setiap jengkal tubuh mereka. Puncak kenikmatan berhasil di raih dan Levi kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Eren. Tak Eren pedulikan beratnya tubuh Levi. Hanya satu yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang yaitu tidur.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **[Jakarta, 26/07/2015]**


End file.
